Prénoms en folie
by althais
Summary: Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.(20 perso au total et un drabble par jour)
1. Arthur: A comme adorable

**Titre :** **Prénoms en folie**

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : Arthur**

**A**

**A**dorable, ce fut la première impression qu'elle me fit alors qu'elle prenait place en face de moi à la table des Gryffondor.

Des nattes rousses retenues par des rubans bleus, un joli visage constellé de petites tâches de sons, un regard de braise, je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux pour les revoir.

Les autres filles ne furent pas tendre avec elle, se moquant de ses petites rondeurs qui à mon goût n'ajoutait déjà qu'à son charme.

En me couchant ce soir-là, je me mis à fredonner tel un leitmotiv : Molly Prewet, Molly Prewett…


	2. Arthur: R comme ridicule

**Titre :** **Prénoms en folie**

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : Arthur**

**R**

**R**idicule, je suis ridicule. Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter les conseils de Fabian et Gidéon.

Ce soir, c'est notre second anniversaire de mariage. Et les jumeaux m'ont aidé à dresser une magnifique table sous une pergola de roses trémières, éclairée par des chandelles magiques.

Ils m'ont également convaincu de porter ce qu'ils appellent, je crois, un chosplume moldu et maintenant j'ai l'air d'un pingouin.

Je suis près de la table, raide comme victime d'une stupéfixion mais à la verticale et je regarde Molly, enceinte de cinq mois qui s'avance vers moi les yeux brillants tels de magnifiques diamants.

Note de fin : J'adore les arthur-ismes !


	3. Arthur: T comme Terrier

**Titre :** **Prénoms en folie**

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : Arthur**

**T**

**T**errier, le terrier c'est ainsi que s'appelle la maison que Molly et moi avons achetée, rénovée et agrandie au fur et à mesure pour héberger notre petite famille.

C'est la maison qui a été témoin de nos premiers mois de mariage, c'est elle qui a vu naitre et grandir nos enfants. Nous y avons ri, parfois pleuré, nous nous y sommes disputés puis réconciliés. C'est ici dans notre jardin que se dresse une stèle en mémoire de Fred même s'il est enterré au cimetière du village.

C'est le terrier qui a été le témoin des mariages de nos enfants et des baptêmes de nos petits-enfants et c'est ici que je veux mourir entouré de tous ceux que j'aime.


	4. Arthur: H comme Harry

**Titre :** **Prénoms en folie**

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : Arthur**

**H**

**H**arry. Si j'aime beaucoup mes belles-filles et en particulier Hermione qui a pour moi toutes les patiences quand je l'interroge sur le monde moldu. Mon gendre est pour moi une personne que j'admire et dont je suis fier.

Je suis bien heureux que ce soit lui qui ait épousé mon unique fille d'autant plus que leur couple est solide et qu'ils nous ont donné trois beaux petits-enfants.

Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de compter le survivant, le vainqueur du monde sorcier parmi ses proches et je suis fier de mes enfants qui ont eux aussi été de courageux résistants contre l'armée des ténèbres.


	5. Arthur: U comme une panique

**Titre :** **Prénoms en folie**

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : Arthur**

**U**

**U**ne panique sans nom m'enserra le cœur quand le patronus de Kingsley annonça la chute du ministère.

Si cinq minutes plus tôt les rires, la joie et la danse étaient de rigueur pour l'union de Bill et Fleur, maintenant tout n'était que terreurs, bousculades et cris.

J'eus peur comme jamais en voyant mangemorts et compagnie transplaner dans notre jardin.

Grâce à Merlin, le patronus de Shacklebolt permit à Harry et Hermione, les plus vulnérables, et à bons nombres d'invités de fuir.

Mais désormais Ron et ses deux amis seraient des cibles privilégiées et traqués sans fin.


	6. Arthur: R comme Ronald

**Titre :** **Prénoms en folie**

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : Arthur**

**R**

**R**onald, nous célébrons aujourd'hui tes noces avec Hermione et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser « ce n'est pas trop tôt ». Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour comprendre ce que nous savions tous.

L'amie, la confidente, la complice de chaque instant s'est transformée en mariée éblouissante.

Et moi, assis prés de ta mère, je revois le jour de ta naissance. J'avais alors songé « Encore un garçon. Un petit Weasley qui fera les quatre cent coups avec les jumeaux et ses autres frères » mais finalement ce fut avec ton futur beau-frère et ta future épouse que tu les fis.


	7. Molly: M comme mère

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Molly

**M**

**M**ère de sept enfants, sans compter mes enfants de cœur. Mère de Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny que j'ai portés en mon sein mais également mère au plus profond de mon âme d'Harry et d'Hermione qui durant leurs années à Poudlard passèrent autant de temps avec nous que n'importe lequel de mes autres petits.

La guerre m'a pris mon fils. Mon si merveilleux et blagueur de Fred mais elle m'a donné un fils et une fille bien qu'ils l'étaient déjà pour moi, ils entrèrent de plein droit chez les Weasley en liant leurs vie à mes benjamins.

Je suis aujourd'hui la grand-mère comblée de tous leurs descendants pour ma plus grande fierté.


	8. Molly: O comme Ophélia

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Molly

**O**

**O**phélia, se tenait raide devant leurs cercueils. Telle une veuve éplorée, n'essuyant même plus les larmes sur son visage si blême de son petit mouchoir en dentelle.

Je ne l'avais jamais beaucoup appréciée, la trouvant trop guindée mais ce funeste matin, malgré mon propre chagrin que j'étanchais sur la robe d'Arthur qui me serrait dans ses bras, j'avais pitié d'elle.

Ce funeste matin, j'enterrai mes frères Fabian et Gidéon. Elle, enterrait Fabian et leurs rêves d'avenir ainsi que l'enfant qu'elle avait perdu à l'annonce de leurs morts.

Oh ! Fab et Gid à quoi sert d'être morts en héros quand on laisse un tel gâchis…

**Note : **on oublie souvent que Molly a eu deux frères morts lors de la première guerre


	9. Molly L comme le retour

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Molly

**Note** désolé du retard je n'ai pas pu poster hier bug de mon pc.

**L**

**L**e retour de Voldemort, me ramena à un passé que je m'étais efforcée d'oublier. Il avait disparu peu après les trois mois de Ginny. Et si j'étais très triste pour le petit Harry Potter qui avait perdu ses parents, la peur de perdre de nouveau un proche s'était évanouie.

Sa résurrection me renvoya à mes peurs les plus profondes. Celles qui ne m'avaient plus quittée, après la mort de Fab et Gid. Je ne fermai plus les yeux sans voir Arthur ou un des enfants morts : ne trouvant comme échappatoire autre chose que de faire la guerre à la vermine du square Grimmaurd ou dans mes joutes verbales avec Sirius au sujet d'Harry.


	10. Molly: L comme Lily

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Molly

**L**

**Lily**, ma douce petite Lily, de tous mes petits-enfants, tu es celle qui me rappelle le plus le temps jadis. Quand ta propre mère n'allait pas encore à Poudlard et que ton père ne savait pas encore qu'il était le célèbre survivant.

Tu es ma pensine car il me suffit de te regarder pour voir Ginevra courir après ses frères qui refusaient de jouer avec elle ou pour la voir tirer la langue à Ron quand elle avait obtenu gain de cause.

Alors affluent tous ses autres souvenirs que je croyais avoir oubliés et qui me rendent nostalgique de ce passé révolu où les rires et disputes d'enfants égayaient le Terrier.


	11. Molly: Y comme Y'a

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Molly

**Y**

**Y'**a-t-il un bon jour pour partir ? On a beau si préparer quand l'heure est venue, on est certes résigné mais pas prêt à tout laisser. Seul Arthur sait. Les enfants se doutent mais n'osent pas aborder le sujet.

C'est une belle journée d'été, j'ai réuni autour de moi ma petite tribu même Albus et sa petite famille sont revenus d'Espagne. J'ignore ce qu'a prétexté Arthur pour les réunir.

Je suis bien là au soleil à regarder les plus vieux qui conversent avec animation et mes arrières-petits enfants qui s'égaillent sur le gazon.

Arthur dépose un châle sur mes épaules et m'embrasse. Finalement c'est un beau jour pour mourir


	12. Bill: B comme briseur

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles :**Bill

**B**

**B**riseur de sort, j'ai toujours été doué en sortilèges mais déjà à Poudlard j'étais fasciné par les contre-sorts. Ce ne fut donc pas une surprise pour mes parents lorsque j'ai choisi de devenir briseur de sorts. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas qu'à la fin de ma formation je parte en Egypte pour le compte de Gringotts.

La veille de mon départ, ma mère pleura toutes les larmes de son corps et j'eus un vague sentiment de culpabilité bien vite remplacé par l'excitation de partir à la découverte des pyramides de Gizeh où mon futur collègue m'attendait.

Note : Une idée pour le I ?


	13. Bill: I comme Isabelle

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles :**Bill

**I**

**I**sabelle, Hortense de Saint-André je n'eus pas la chance de la rencontrer puisque la grand-mère de mon épouse mourut avant son quinzième anniversaire mais le portrait que mes beaux-parents me montrèrent me fit penser qu'ils avaient bien choisi le second prénom de Fleur, tant on aurait pu les prendre pour des jumelles.

Je n'eus pas besoin d'interroger ma belle-famille pour savoir qu'Isabelle était l'ancêtre Vélane dont Fleur avait hérité le charme. Même à travers un simple tableau on se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par l'aïeule de mon épouse.

La dite Isabelle connut une fin tragique puisqu'elle fut tuée accidentellement par un sorcier voulant en réalité éliminer un rival.


	14. Bill: L comme Louis

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poèmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre mot. Je vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles :**Bill

**L**

**L**ouis, si ta tante ne s'était pas déjà appelée Gabrielle, tu te serais prénommé ainsi tant dès ta naissance tu ressemblais à un ange. Mais sous tes airs de chérubin, tu caches un tempérament de feu, le caractère des Weasley.

Pourtant comme ta mère, tu préfères enjôler plutôt que de foncer dans le tas. Tu n'es pas un bagarreur dans l'âme mais tu sais te défendre et dans la tribu des Weasley il vaut mieux.

Dès ta première année à Poudlard, tu as eu une horde d'admiratrice mais à ton insu, tu avais déjà donné ton cœur à la meilleure amie de ta sœur Dominique : Portia que tu vas épouser aujourd'hui. Et je suis fier de toi mon fils.


	15. Bill: L comme l'horloge

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poèmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre mot. Je vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles :**Bill

**L**

L'horloge sonna neuf heures. Fleur s'approcha de moi et redressa ma cravate. Malgré ses yeux rougis par le chagrin et les années écoulées, elle avait conservé tout sa beauté. Je lui caressai tendrement la joue .

Harry vint presser son épaule et murmura : «C'est l'heure ». Fleur vacilla et nous ne fûmes pas trop de deux pour la soutenir.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, mon beau-père essayait de consoler sa femme qui laissait libre court à son chagrin.

Aujourd'hui, nous allions rendre un dernier hommage à Gabrielle morte en donnant naissance à un vigoureux petit Etienne et mon cœur saignait de la cruauté de cette perte.


	16. Percy: p comme Poudlard

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poèmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre mot. Je vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles :**Percy

**P**

**P**oudlard, enfin cela faisait deux ans que j'attendais impatiemment d'y aller. Bill et Charlie m'en avaient tant parlé et j'étais tellement impatient d'aller y étudier la magie.

J'avais dévoré les anciens livres de classe de mes aînés et l'envie d'en apprendre davantage m'avait saisit. Je n'avais que onze ans mais l'avenir devant moi et j'allais tout faire pour que celui-ci fût meilleur que celui de mes parents et qui savait peut-être un jour serai-je ministre de la magie Je me mis à sourire à cet idée tout en avançant vers le choixpeau magique.


	17. Percy: E comme Errol

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Percy

**Notes : **Merci à **Japan **pour m'avoir soufflé le thème de ce drabble

**E**

**E**rrol entra dans la famille à la naissance de William. Il lui fut offert par notre oncle Bilius. En réalité, sachant nos parents trop pauvres pour s'en offrir un et qu'ils n'accepteraient pas la charité, il prit excuse de cette naissance pour le leur faire accepter.

Nommé au poste de hibou de la famille, il devint vite source de conflits entre les jumeaux et moi, lorsque nous fûmes tout trois à Poudlard. Ce fut ce qui me décida lors de ma prestigieuse nomination en tant que préfet à choisir comme récompense d'avoir mon propre hibou : Hermès, reléguant mon rat à mon frère Ronald.


	18. Percy: R comme rire

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Percy

**R**

**R**ire, je me rappellerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle de ce rire éclairant son visage. Son dernier rire. Juste avant qu'une explosion nous l'arrache à jamais. Quel besoin avais-je de sortir cette blague idiote ? Peut-être que si à mon habitude j'avais gardé mon sérieux, Fred serait là parmi nous.

Mes parents, mes frères, Ginny, Harry et tous les autres m'assurent que je ne suis pas fautif. Mais moi, je le sais. Je le vois dans les yeux dévastés de George. Je l'entends dans les pleurs de chacun d'entre-eux et je le sens au plus profond de mon cœur. Fred n'aurait pas dû mourir.


	19. Percy C comme chaudrons

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Percy

**C**

**C**haudron. Ils peuvent tous se gausser. Ils n'ont tous pas plus de cervelle que des veracrasses. Ils ne comprennent pas l'importance de la mission qui m'a été confiée. Sans réglementation sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudrons, c'est la porte ouverte aux escrocs, leurs contrefaçons et à tous types d'accidents.

Je doute que même Fred et George soient heureux de se retrouver affublés de pustules ou de toutes anormalités si leur chaudron de potion, souvent instable leur explose un jour à la figure parce qu'il n'aurait pas une épaisseur convenable.

Non, vraiment je suis entouré d'ignare.


	20. Percy: Y comme Yaxley

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Percy

**Y**

**Y**axley. Si on m'avait dit que je me retrouverais un jour sous les ordres d'un mangemort et de Yaxley en particulier, j'aurais envoyé immédiatement cette personne au service : pathologie des sortilèges et même jusqu'à _la salle_ _Janus Thickey_.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas écouté ma famille ? Pourquoi quand j'ai compris que je me méprenais, ne suis-je pas retourné auprès de ma famille et de l'ordre ? Je ne suis pas entré au ministère pour persécuter d'honorables sorciers ayant pour seul tort d'être nés-moldus.

J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour réparer mes erreurs et pour qu'un jour ma famille me pardonne


	21. Fred: F comme farces

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Fred

**F**

**F**arces pour sorciers facétieux. George et moi préparions ce projet depuis un peu plus de cinq ans. Nous avions tenté toutes sortes d'expériences pour mettre au point notre gamme de produit et grâce au soutien financier d'Harry, à la clientèle que nous avions déjà à Poudlard et aux talents de négociateur de George notre rêve se concrétisait

Nous travaillâmes d'arrache-pied pendant plus d'une semaine et la veille de l'inauguration je me promenai parmi les étagères remplies de boîte à flemme, berlingots de fièvre, crème canari, feuxfous fuseboum…, en me disant que nous étions les sorciers les plus chanceux ( et farceurs) de la terre.


	22. Fred: R comme Ron

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Fred

**R**

**R**on, notre plus jeune frère, fut pour George et moi notre premier cobaye involontaire, à nos farces les plus diverses Il fut la première victime de nos blagues douteuses mais que nous lui infligions en toute gentillesse.

C'était quelque part, la marque de notre affection pour lui. Je ne lui avouerais jamais mais il a réussi parfois à m'impressionner, non par son humour, il n'en a aucun mais par la bravoure dont il fit preuve pour aider Harry dans sa lutte contre Voldemort

Ron, je ne te le dirai jamais mais tu es le plus génial des petits frères.


	23. Fred: E comme exploser

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Fred

**E**

**E**xploser les toilettes. Maman a toujours eu tendance à exagérer lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une de nos blagues. Nous n'avons jamais fait exploser les toilettes Quoique j'aurais bien aimé surtout ceux de Mimi geignarde peut-être aurait-elle été dans la canalisation visée…

Exploser des chaudrons, des pétards mouillés du docteur Flibuste, une vieille boîte aux lettres moldue… mais jamais des toilettes. Les explosions en tous genre George et moi avons donné surtout lorsque nous avons mis au point nos feuxfous fuseboum. Il faut avouer que je prenais un malin plaisir à les pétrifier avec un informulé pour avoir la joie d'entendre George râler.

Mais vraiment j'aurais dû les faire exploser ces toilettes…

_**Référence :**_

_Vous deux, vous allez être sages, cette année ! lança-t-elle. Si jamais je reçois un hibou qui me dit que vous avez fait exploser les toilettes...  
>- Faire exploser les toilettes ? On n'a jamais fait ça.<br>- Mais c'est une bonne idée. Merci, M'man !_ **Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers**


	24. Fred: D comme départ

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Fred

**D**

**D**épart Notre départ de Poudlard, restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire comme la plus belle sortie de ma vie.

Ce départ fut provoqué par la réaction d'Ombrage à l'une de nos blagues A l' origine nous voulions finir l'année scolaire pour faire plaisir à notre mère et si George et moi assumions très bien les sanctions provoquées par nos farces celle prévue par Ombrage : des coups de fouets était disproportionnée.

Ce départ précipité laissa aux dire de Ginny et Ron un souvenir impérissable aux témoins de notre évasion. Harry me raconta l'été suivant que Flitwick laissa un bout de notre marécage en honneur de cette « belle magie ». Pour ma part je n'aurais souhaité meilleur hommage.

_**Référence :**_

_Rends-lui la vie infernale à cette vieille folle, Peeves, lança-t-il. Et Peeves, qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vu obéir à l'ordre d'un élève, ôta de sa tête son chapeau en forme de cloche et se mit au garde-à-vous devant Fred et George qui firent demi-tour sous les applaudissements nourris de la foule avant de s'élancer au-dehors dans le ciel étincelant du crépuscule_ **Harry potter et l'ordre du phénix**


	25. George: G comme gagné

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles :** George

**G**

**G**agné Le bruit des ovations m'avait assourdi. Fred fut le premier à me sauter dessus .Cette année enfin Les Gryffondor remportaient la coupe de Quidditch.

Euphorique, je vécus la remise de la coupe et le tour d'honneur comme dans un songe. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la salle commune sous les congratulations de mes condisciples que le sens des réalités me rattrapa. D'un seul coup d'œil vers Fred et je sus que nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes. Grâce à une petite excursion mais surtout aux Maraudeurs, la fête pour célébrer notre victoire fut grandiose.


	26. George: E comme en guerre

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles :** George

**E**

**E**n guerre, malgré nos pitreries et notre manie de tout prendre à la rigolade, nous sommes en guerre et Fred et moi ne l'oublions pas.

Comment oublier alors que notre cadet Ron est en fuite avec Harry et Hermione, que notre sœur Ginny subit les humiliations et coups des Carrows, que nos amis, voisin né-moldus sont soit emprisonnés, soit pourchassés ou pire tués.

Comment oublier alors que les cicatrices de Bill sont le rappel permanent des ravages des batailles ou quand je me regarde dans le miroir moi qui n'ai plus qu'une oreille.

Non, nos pitreries sont juste notre façon de conserver l'espoir dans un monde d'atrocité


	27. George: O comme oreille

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles :** George

**O**

**O**reille, je n'aurais jamais cru en perdre une, un jour.

Pendant longtemps, les gens se tournèrent sur mon passage, soit pour détourner les yeux ou au contraire pour me fixer avec curiosité ou horreur. Mon ami Lee Jordan, lui après le choc, m'accusa d'avoir voulu me différencier de Fred.

Bien que ce fût une plaisanterie, je levai invariablement les yeux au ciel. Comme si j'avais souhaité avoir un trou béant sur le côté de mon visage…

Oreille, comment aurais-je pu imaginer l'importance que tu avais pour moi avant de t'avoir perdue ?


	28. George: R comme Roxanne

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles :** George

**R**

**R**oxanne, ma petite princesse. Ma petite fée… après la mort de mon jumeau, je n'avais plus jamais eu envie de rire. Il m'a fallut de longs mois avant d'esquiver ne serait ce qu'une ébauche de sourire à dire vrai jusqu'à la naissance de ton frère.

Mon petit Fred, si sérieux, si calme et qui sans son regard si malicieux, ressemblerait à Percy. Puis, tu es venue au monde, ton aîné faisait déjà mon bonheur mais ta naissance me combla. Car dés le premier sourire que tu m'adressas je pu observer dans tes yeux cette petite étincelle que j'avais souvent vu jaillir dans ceux de ton oncle disparu.

Je vous aime tous les trois, ta mère, ton frère et toi mais au plus profond de moi, Roxanne je serai toujours plus proche de toi.


	29. George: G comme Gred

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles :** George

**G**

**G**red et Forge, Fred et George, deux entités pour une ambition. Nous étions inséparables, toujours à faire les 400 coups.

J'étais une partie de toi : **G**red et tu étais une partie de moi : **F**orge. Tu savais toujours ce que je pensai et réciproquement. Il n'était pas rare que nous terminions ce que l'autre commençait. Si semblable mais pourtant si différent ! Peu de gens nous différenciait. Pourtant de nous deux, tu étais le plus frondeur, le plus taquin, bien souvent l'investigateur de nos tours pendables.

Mais jamais plus, les gens n'auront besoin de nous dissocier. Il ne reste plus que George car Fred est mort emportant avec lui Gred et Forge


	30. George: E comme en avril

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles :** George

**E**

_**E**__n avril ne te découvre pas d'un fil, au mois de mai fait ce qu'il te plait_ et _être sur le fil du rasoir _sont deux expressions moldues que Fred et moi avions mis à la mode Weasley avant notre entrée à Poudlard. Ce qui donnait :

**En avril, pour ton anniversaire reste sur le fil, au mois de mai soit farceur comme il te plait**.

Et oui étant nés le premier avril, Fred et moi faisions attention à ne pas nous faire confisquer par notre mère nos cadeaux eus ce jour là mais dés le mois de mai nous faisions tout pour nous rattraper.


	31. Ronald: R comme roux

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles :** Ronald

**R**

**R**oux, comme tous les membres de la famille Weasley. D'après Ginny, l'avantage c'était qu'on avait le teint clair sans effort mais que les inconvénients étaient de ne pas supporter le soleil et de paraître écarlate si nous avions le malheur de rougir.

De quoi se plaignait-elle ? Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux auburn aux reflets flamboyants tandis que les miens semblaient teints au jus de carotte. Elle n'avait aucunes tâches de son mais mes tâches de rousseurs étaient si nombreuses que les jumeaux m'affirmaient qu'elles représentaient le nombre de gnomes que nous avions dans le jardin. Quel malheur d'être roux !


	32. Ronald: O comme orphelin

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles :** Ronald

**O**

**O**rphelin. C'est un mot dont j'ai ignoré le sens jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Harry.

Ayant cinq frères aînés et une sœur cadette, je n'avais jamais réalisé jusque là ce qu'était la solitude, qu'on pouvait vivre sans fratrie ou pire sans parents. Je savais que cela arrivait bien sûr mais je n'avais jamais mesuré ce que cela pouvait signifier. Je n'avais pas encore compris la chance que j'avais.

J'avais beau râler après Fred et George pour les farces qu'ils m'infligeaient ou après Percy qui réclamait presque invariablement le silence aux moindres de mes jeux avec Ginny je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ma vie sans l'un d'entre eux.


	33. Ronald: N comme Non

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles :** Ronald

**N**

**N**on, Fred ne pouvait pas être mort. Une rage incommensurable s'empara de moi. J'eus envie de faire mal comme jamais. Je voulus exterminer le plus de mangemorts possible. Non, Fred ne pouvait pas être mort.

Non, non, non Fred ne pouvait pas être mort. Il riait encore une minute plus tôt d'une blague idiote de Percy. Et même quand Harry et Percy cachèrent son corps pour qu'il ne soit pas mutilé je refusai encore la triste réalité.

Celle-ci ne s'abattrait sur moi que bien plus tard, à la fin des combats, devant tous ceux qui comme Fred n'était plus

**Note : **oui oui je sais **lulue79** encore un très triste mais que veux-tu je les ai rédigés après avoir relu le dernier tome.


	34. Ronald A comme araignée

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles :** Ronald

**A**

**A**raignée. J'en ai une phobie maladive depuis que les jumeaux ont transformé ma peluche en spécimen géant lorsque j'avais trois ans.

Je fus maintes fois exposé à des arachnides encore plus terrifiants :

- lors de ma deuxième année à Poudlard, suivant les conseils d'Hagrid nous eûmes Harry et moi la malchance de nous trouver face à Aragog, une acromentule et à sa descendance. Nous ne dûmes notre salut qu'à la vieille voiture de mon père,

- ou lors d'un cours sur les impardonnables dispensé par l'imposteur de Fol- œil.

- ou pour finir lors de la bataille de Poudlard où les acromentules grossirent les troupes de Voldemort


	35. Ronald: L comme Luna

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles :** Ronald

**L**

**L**una. A première vue, je n'aurais jamais cru que Luna deviendrait une bonne amie. Pourtant au fil de nos rencontres et de nos conversations, j'en vins à l'apprécier énormément.

Luna avait le don d'horripiler Hermione quand elle pérorait sur les nargoles, Joncheruines et toutes autres bestioles imaginaires de sa connaissance et cela me plaisait infiniment.

J'aurais presque eu envie de l'embrasser en toute amitié bien sûr, tant elle était douée pour inconsciemment me mettre en joie.

Puis avec l'A.D, Luna est devenue avec Neville, notre meilleur soutien et une amie irremplaçable.


	36. Ronald: D comme Déluminateur

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles :** Ronald

**D**

**D**éluminateur, héritage précieux et si inattendu de Dumbledore, aujourd'hui encore j'imagine l'expression ahurie qui dût s'afficher sur mon visage quand Scrimgeour m'avait remis l'éteignoir qu'Albus avait créé lui-même.

Il me montra l'étendu de son pouvoir lorsqu'après ma fuite à la chaumière aux coquillages, je regrettai que mon coup de colère m'ait privé définitivement de poursuivre la chasse aux horcruxes auprès d'Hermione et Harry.

Il fut ma bouée de sauvetage, la réponse à mes prières et me permit de rattraper la plus belle bêtise de ma vie.

Merci professeur Dumbledore d'avoir su que je voudrais les rejoindre.


	37. Hermione: H comme Harry

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles :** Hermione

**H**

**H**arry, tu es vite devenu mon meilleur ami. Nous avons vécu tant de choses ensemble Le souvenir qui m'aura le plus marqué à Poudlard fut sans conteste, notre rencontre avec le troll en première année. Car ce fut ce qui indiscutablement cimenta le début de notre merveilleuse amitié.

Ce fut à partir de ce jour que Ron, toi et moi devinrent inséparables… Nous avons traversé bien des épreuves, perdu des proches, gagné la guerre… J'ai épousé Ron et toi Ginny… Nous avons eu des enfants. Nous avons fait carrière. Nous nous sommes souvent disputés. Nous sommes réconciliés.

Parfois un peu perdu de vu… mais notre amitié a perduré jusqu'à aujourd'hui où après une vie bien rempli, tu as enfin rejoins tous ceux qui t'on tant manqué mais aujourd'hui c'est à tous ceux que tu laisses orphelin que tu vas manquer.


	38. Hermione: E comme elfes

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles :** Hermione

**E**

**E**lfes, j'ai toujours trouvé inhumain ce qu'on exigeait d'eux. Ces pauvres petites créatures qui se mettent en quatre pour satisfaire leurs maîtres, sont pourtant injustement punis, battus, voir pire parfois comme être décapitées parce qu'ils étaient trop vieux, chez la famille Black. Ne pouvaient-ils pas les laisser mourir paisiblement après tout ce qu'ils avaient exigé d'eux…

Le pire ce fut les réactions que m'opposèrent mes propres amis lorsque j'évoquai leur sort.

Il m'a fallu faire preuve de persévérance pour que les lois votées pour leurs protections fussent enfin mis en place mais aujourd'hui toutes les dernières générations d'elfes sont des elfes libres.


	39. Hermione: R comme Rose

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles :** Hermione

**R**

**R**ose et Ron, Ron et Rose, pour moi ils sont indissociables. Ron est très fier et très proche d'Hugo et je sais qu'il l'aime énormément. Mais l'amour qu'il porte à notre petite Rose prend une tout autre dimension.

Il en est tombé amoureux le jour de sa naissance. J'eus presque l'impression d'être de trop. En grandissant, Rose bien que très affectueuse avec moi ne chercha que l'approbation de son père.

Pourtant, elle n'hésita jamais à imposer ses opinions ou ses choix comme lorsqu'elle amena pour la première fois à la maison Scorpius Malefoy


	40. Hermione: M comme moldue

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles :** Hermione

**M**

**M**oldue d'origine, une sang de bourbe et j'en suis fière car si ce n'était pas le cas, cela reviendrait à renier mes parents.

Mes chers parents, si fiers de moi, si tristes toutefois de devoir me voir partir si loin pour mes études tout au long de mes années à Poudlard. Je crois que la seule fois où je les ai déçus fut quand, pour les protéger, je leur modifiai la mémoire.

A la fin de la guerre quand je partis les rechercher, je savais que les choses ne seraient pas faciles mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à une telle froideur.

Heureusement mon mariage avec Ron finit par effacer la distance instaurée entre nous.


	41. Hermione: I comme Indésirables

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles :** Hermione

**Petit clin d'œil :** Dans celui-ci ni de Trelawney, ni d'araignées ni de Puffskein ni même de Team Rocket…. Et non pas de morves à manger mais perso j'attends tes délires en rewiews pour les dévorer. Bisous

**I**

**I**ndésirables, dés le commencement du règne de la terreur et de la chasse aux nés-moldus, Harry et moi furent considérés comme tels. Et dans le cas d'Harry, il fut même l'indésirable numéro un. Etant sang-pur et censé être atteint d'éclabouille, Ron eut le privilège de m'être seulement qualifié d'un à surveiller jusqu'à notre incursion dans Gringotts.

Indésirables, le ministère des ténèbres a bien su qualifier ce que les moldus, nés-moldus et traites à leur sang représentaient pour eux, moins que les gobelins ou même que les elfes de maison et pourtant Merlin sait qu'ils étaient maltraités.


	42. Hermione: O comme Ollivanders

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles :** Hermione

**O**

**O**llivander, le vieil homme mérite amplement sa réputation de meilleur fabricant de baguettes de Grande-Bretagne. Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier du jour où je lui achetai ma première baguette. Après en avoir essayés une dizaine mon excitation se transforma en agacement. Il en fallut encore quelques une avant qu'une baguette en bois de vigne avec un nerf de cœur de dragon me choisisse.

Ce cher Ollivander capturé et torturé par Voldemort et ses sbires, qui d'après lui doit sa vie à Luna sans qui dit-il il n'aurait pas eu la force d'endurer plus de souffrances.


	43. Hermione: N comme Ne pleure pas

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles :** Hermione

**N**

**N**e pleure pas Hugo. Non ne pleure plus… Je m'assois sur le bord de ton lit où tu t'es jeté après une énième dispute avec ton père. Je te caresse les cheveux et attends que tu sois prêt à me parler bien que ce ne soit pas de moi dont tu aies besoin.

Ne pleure plus Hugo, ton père t'aime. Il n'est simplement plus lui-même depuis le départ de Rose et toi si fort mais pourtant si sensible tu en fais chaque jour les frais.

Ne pleure plus Hugo, car quoique te dise ton père, je sais moi qu'il est fier de toi.

**Note :**

Bon **Lul**ue79 celui-là est spécialement pour toi mais surtout ne me dis pas que le titre fait : "Ne pleure pas Jeannette" Bisous


	44. Hermione: E comme en colère

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles :** Hermione

**E**

**E**n colère, je te regarde avec les yeux d'une mère mais à cet instant je ne vois en toi que colère. Tu marches de long en large dans mon bureau, parlant vite, trop vite. J'ai du mal à te suivre. Les seuls mots entendus distinctement furent Scorpius, papa et je vais le tuer…

Il y a maintenant six mois que Scorpius est venu demander ta main à ton père, six mois que Ron ne décolère plus, où pas un jour une nouvelle dispute n'éclate, six mois que tu as fais tes bagages ma Rose pour vivre chez les Malefoy en attendant ton mariage.

Et moi, au milieu de tout ça, j'attends que l'orage passe.


	45. Harry: H comme Horcruxes

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Harry

**H**

**H**orcruxes. Je fus horrifié quand le professeur Dumbledore m'expliqua leurs créations surtout que d'après lui Voldemort en avait réalisé six.

Six horcruxes, six fragments d'âme de Jedusor à détruire avant de pouvoir l'éliminer : le journal intime confié malencontreusement à Lucius Malefoy, la bague de Gaunt qui causa la perte de Dumbledore, la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, le médaillon de Serpentard, le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle et Nagini son fidèle serpent.

Ce que Voldemort n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'en tuant ma mère il ferait de moi son septième horcruxes et que c'est en partie cela qui me permettrai de le vaincre.


	46. Harry: A comme attrapeur

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Harry

**A**

**A**ttrapeur. Ce fut par un énorme concours de circonstance que je devins le plus jeune attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Je dois avouer que lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagall a demandé à Quirrell_ si elle pouvait lui emprunté du bois_, je n'en menai pas large. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allai sévèrement être puni.

Je n'étais pas rassuré non plus lors de ma première séance d'entrainement mais j'étais déjà passionné par ce nouveau sport que je découvrais et par le poste d'attrapeur qui semblait déjà me convenir le mieux.


	47. Harry: R comme reliques

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Harry

**R**

**R**eliques de la mort. Je fus le premier de nous trois à y croire et quand enfin Ron et Hermione y crurent je me mis moi à douter non de leurs existences mais du choix que je fis de m'intéresser à la destruction des horcruxes.

Celle qui était la plus précieuse à mes yeux était déjà en ma possession puisque c'était la cape de mon père. La pierre me fut léguée par Dumbledore et bien que la baguette de sureau fût en possession de Voldemort j'en avais l'allégeance faisant de moi le maitre de la mort, titre dont comme l'élu et le survivant je me serais bien passé.


	48. Harry: R comme Rogue

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Harry

Note: Désolée j'avais préparé le drabble mais j'ai oublié de le publier hier!

**R**

**R**ogue Severus fut longtemps pour moi un être méprisable, traitre et fourbe, le pire de mes professeurs à Poudlard.

Je le haïssais autant que lui-même me méprisait, tout comme mon père avant moi. Il ne se passait pas un jour où je n'eus à subir ses sarcasmes ou ses nuisances à mon égard.

Pourtant, en souvenir de ma mère qui fût son unique amour il donna sa vie pour notre cause et il est devenu le plus courageux des hommes qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître.


	49. Harry: Y comme Yeux

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Harry

POV: Ginny

**Y**

**Y**eux, c'est le seul élément physique qu'Harry tient de sa mère. Ils sont verts émeraude et lorsqu' il les plonge dans les miens j'ai l'impression de me noyer dans un écrin de verdure apaisante

J'espère que lorsque nous aurons des enfants que l'un d'eux héritera de ces magnifiques joyaux, oui un beau petit garçon aux yeux de jade et une belle petite fille à la chevelure de feu.

Les yeux d'Harry sont pour moi source d'inspiration et rien qu'en les regardant je sais ce qu'il ressent et maintenant que Voldemort est mort il y a au-delà de la tristesse laissé par nos proches disparus une sérénité qu'il ne s'y était jamais trouvé.


	50. Ginny: G comme gnome

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Ginny

**G**

**G**nome. Lorsque j'étais petite, j'adorai aller dans le jardin pour les observer. Dans ma naïveté d'enfant je pensais que les pommes de terres que maman nous faisait en purée étaient des gnomes morts après tout la viande provient bien d'animaux morts.

Après mettre fait mordre à plusieurs reprises, j'en vins à les détester et pris alors plaisir à regarder les jumeaux à dégnomer le jardin. Ils semblaient tellement s'amuser.

Mais le plus beau souvenir de gnome fut celui que les garçons déguisèrent en ange et fixèrent sur le sapin.

**Références: **

_Les Weasley et leurs invités étaient assis dans le séjour, que Ginny avait décoré tellement largement qu'il ça donnait plutôt l'impression de se reposer dans une explosion de guirlandes en papier. Fred, George, Harry, et Ron étaient les seuls qui savaient réellement que l'ange sur l'arbre était un gnome de jardin qui avait mordu Fred à la cheville en guise de carottes arrachée pour le dîner de Noël. Stupéfixé, peint en or, fourré dans un tutu miniature et avec des petites ailes collées dans son dos, il faisait mine de regarder vers eux tous. C'était l'ange le plus laid qu'Harry ait jamais vu, avec une grosse tête chauve comme une pomme de terre et des pieds plutôt velus. _

_Ils étaient tous censés écouter une émission de Noël _**Harry Potter et le prince de sang mêlé**

**Note de fin :** Bien qu'il soit dit _Fred, George, Harry, et Ron étaient les seuls qui savaient réellement que l'ange sur l'arbre était un gnome de jardin_j'estime qu'Harry a pu raconter cette anecdote à Ginny par la suite


	51. Ginny I comme Irma

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Ginny

**I**

**I**rma Pince, la bibliothécaire à Poudlard était un vrai cauchemar pire à mon goût que son petit ami alias Rusard. Celui-ci étant cracmol, le château étant vaste, malgré l'abominable Miss Teigne et grâce aux passages secrets il m'arriva souvent de réussir à lui fausser compagnie.

Tandis que la bibliothécaire, impossible de lui échapper à cette sangsue dés lors qu'on franchissait les portes de son domaine. Tel un vautour dont elle avait physiquement un air de ressemblance, elle tournait autour de nous comme si nous étions sa future proie.

Irma Pince avait le don de mettre mal à l'aise et j'eus plus d'une fois l'envie de lui envoyer un sortilège de chauve-furie


	52. Ginny: N comme Neville

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Ginny

**N**

**N**eville, bien que piètre danseur, a toutes les qualités requises pour faire d'Hannah la plus heureuse des femmes.

A son entrée à Poudlard, beaucoup le trouvait disons le carrément trop poltron pour être à Gryffondor. Mais lors de l'année de la terreur il a su s'opposer aux Carrows et à Voldemort avec toute la bravoure gryffondorienne tout comme sa nouvelle épouse bien qu'elle soit de Poufsouffle.

Pour ne pas gâter les choses il est devenu bel homme et un professeur de botanique renommé. Je suis sûre qu'Hannah est d'accord avec moi. Longue vie pleine de bonheur à Neville et Hannah

**Note du chapitre :** discours de Ginny lors du mariage d'Hannah et Neville.

**Note d'auteur :** il se peut que vous n'ayez pas la suite avant Lundi car j'ai un week-end chargé pour cause d'envahissement familial. bises


	53. Ginny: N comme Nouvelle

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Ginny

**N**

**N**ouvelle recrue chez _les Harpies de Holyhead_ !

Lors du match de samedi des Harpies contre les _Vagabonds__de Wigtown _nous avons eu la surprise de découvrir une nouvelle recrue suite sans doute à la défection de leur poursuiveuse vedette pour cause de maternité.

Ginny Weasley complète donc le tandem formé par Morgan Valmai et Despina Jones et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que leur jeu s'en retrouve plus fluide.

Les harpies n'ont perdu aucun souaffle. On pourrait croire que le nouveau trio joue ensemble depuis de nombreuses années.

Nous n'avons aucun doute sur le succès et l'avenir de Melle Weasley au sein des Harpies

**Note du chapitre :** Article extrait de la Gazette du sorcier

**Note d'auteur :** Despina Jones et sa famille sont ma propriété et apparaitront dans un autre fiction en cours de rédaction.


	54. Ginny: Y comme Ylang-ylang

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Ginny

**Y**

**Y**lang-ylang, quel est donc ce nom barbare me demanderez-vous ? Il s'agit d'un arbre exotique cultivé pour ses fleurs et dont Neville nous ramena une bouture pour le jardin de notre pavillon de Godric's Hollow.

Il faut être vraiment mordu de botanique pour aller en Asie tropicale juste pour étudier ces spécimens mais apparemment Neville y a pris beaucoup de plaisir. Il nous a également ramené énormément de photographies.

Je dois avouer que des années plus tard quand l'arbre fleurissait je revoyais Neville m'expliquer comment obtenir à partir des fleurs une huile essentielle au parfum envoutant même le plus grognon des sorciers et ce simple souvenir me réchauffait le cœur.

**Note du chapitre :** l'huile essentielle tirée des fleurs de Ylang-ylang est très utilisée en parfumerie. Harry ayant eut des géraniums dentus comme sujet de BUSE et que les moldus ont de simples géraniums je me suis dit que les sorciers pouvaient posséder des ylang-ylang magiques


	55. Luna: L comme le chicaneur

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Luna

**L**

**L**e chicaneur. Pour certain ce n'est qu'un torchon publiant du sensationnel sans aucun fondement même pour mon amie Hermione. Mais moi je sais que ce ne sont que des ignorants la preuve c'est qu'ils réfutent même l'existence des ronflaks cornus ou des joncheruines.

C'est mon père qui dirige le chicaneur et il n'a jamais rien publié qui mérite la réputation que les gens ont faite au journal C'est d'ailleurs le seul qui ait soutenu Harry pendant la guerre contre Voldemort du moins jusqu'à mon enlèvement par les mangemorts.


	56. Luna: U comme un jour

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Luna

**U**

**U**n jour de printemps alors que je recherchai des _clabberts_ pour observer leur façon d'évaluer le danger grâce à leurs pustules écarlates clignotantes à l'approche d'une menace, je tombai littéralement dans les bras d'un homme que j'aie trouvé d'emblée à mon goût.

M'étant tordue la cheville, Rolf m'escorta jusqu'à mon hôtel où pour se faire pardonner la frayeur causée par son apparition soudaine en pleine forêt m'invita à dîner J'appris alors qu'il était le descendant de _Norbert Dragonneau_.

J'ignorai encore qu'il deviendrait mon époux et le père de mes jumeaux


	57. Luna N comme Nargoles

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Luna

**N**

**N**argoles. Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient les Nargoles sont de petites créatures ailées infestant le gui et se nourrissant de ses fruits. Elles mesurent entre 15mn et 135mn.

Les Nargoles sont diurnes sauf lors de la période d'accouplement. Une vielle légende prétend qu'ils ne copulent qu'au clair de lune entre mars et avril lorsque le gui fleurit mais bizarrement la femelle pond trois fois dans l'année.

Nous avons très peu de description de cette créature car elle est réputée pour absorber la magie et peu de sorciers bravèrent ce risque pour les observer. Elles sont à l'origine de la croyance moldue disant que le gui protège des méfaits de la sorcellerie.

**Note :** Chapitre un peu long que j'ai réduit le plus possible 142 mots au départ alors qu'au commencement je ne trouvais pas l'inspiration.

_Chez les Druides, le gui était considéré comme une plante sacrée. Selon eux, cette plante avait des propriétés miraculeuses, dont celles de guérir certaines maladies, d'immuniser les humains contre les poisons, de leur assurer la fertilité et de les protéger des méfaits de la sorcellerie. (lien source sur mon profil]_


	58. Luna: A comme AD

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Luna

**Note**: Désolée du retard.

**A**

**A**.D, l'armée de Dumbledore. C'est Ginny qui m'a invité à leur première réunion à la tête de sanglier. A l'époque Ginny était ma seule amie.

Puis au cours des séances d'entrainement dans la salle sur demande j'ai fait plus ample connaissance avec Harry, Ron, Hermione et même Neville. Ils sont devenus pour moi mes meilleurs amis et les cours d'Harry étaient passionnants c'était un bon professeur.

Je suis fière d'avoir étaient à leur côté dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

J'ai toujours mon galion ensorcelé et je l'ai même fait monter en pendentif. Il est pour moi le souvenir d'une très belle amitié qui durera jusqu'à ma mort.


	59. Lily: L comme Lunard

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Lily

**Note: Lulue79 **une inversion Lily avant James finalement.

**L**

**L**unard, de son vrai nom Remus Lupin, fut après Severus le meilleur ami que j'eus à Poudlard. Avant que je finisse par aimer James, je ne comprenais pas qu'il puisse être ami avec celui-ci et Sirius. Le sérieux de Remus contrastait énormément avec leurs indolences et leurs manies de tout tourner en farces douteuses.

J'eus toujours beaucoup de tendresse pour Remus et son petit problème de fourrure comme l'appelait James m'emplissait de tristesse et de compassion même si je n'aurais jamais osé le lui montrer.

J'appréciai beaucoup son calme et l'affection qu'il nous apporté malgré les épreuves qu'il traversait.


	60. Lily: I comme Impardonnable

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Lily

**I**

**I**mpardonnable, ce simple mot évoque pour tous les sorciers : les sortilèges interdits mais pour moi ce mot m'évoque une personne. Une personne que j'ai considérablement appréciéé, que j'ai souvent défendue envers et contre tous, et ce au nom de notre amitié.

Il fut mon premier ami dans le monde de la magie. Ce fut lui qui guida mes premiers pas dans cet univers, me rassurant et me décrivant Poudlard. Pourtant par un simple mot, une simple expression il a tout piétiné. Je te déteste Severus Rogue et jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner ce "Sang-de-bourbe" que tu as osé proférer.


	61. Lily: L comme le jour

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Lily

**L**

**L**e jour de notre mariage, comme toutes les futures épouses, j'avais un trac du tonnerre. Même si dans la plupart des mariages, les fiancées n'avaient que peu de raison d'avoir réellement peur, moi j'avais toutes les raisons de l'être.

Nous, nous avions décidé de nous marier en pleine tourmente, en pleine ascension de Lord Voldemort. J'avais su par une gaffe de Sirius, que vous aviez une mission pour l'ordre du phénix.

Et en vous attendant ce matin là, j'avais la nausée à l'idée que peut-être vous n'arriveriez jamais.


	62. Lily: Y comme Y'aurait

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Lily

**Y**

**Y**'aurait-il eu un problème et que personne ne serait venu me le dire? En contemplant mon bouquet de lys blanc, et mes invités déjà arrivés, je sentais mon angoisse au point de rupture.

James et moi avions décidé de nous marier chez ses parents, les miens étant décédés et ma sœur ne voulant plus de contact avec moi. Un rayon de soleil éclaira les broderies de mon corsage et au même instant Sirius arriva en courant.

L'effroi me saisit les entrailles et je me sentis pâlir. Patmol m'adressa son plus beau sourire. "James arrive", me souffla t'il.

Note d'auteur : La suite du pourquoi ? du comment ? dans les drabbles du prénom James.


	63. James: J comme Je suis

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **James

**J**

**J**e suis en retard. Le jour de mon propre mariage je suis en retard. Il faut dire que la soirée n'a pas été de tout repos.

Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Je n'ai pas été fêter ma dernière soirée en célibataire bien que cela n'aurait pas déplu à Patmol.

En réalité, nous étions en mission pour Dumbledore. Nous devions rencontrer un petit escroc du nom de Mondingus Fletcher mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu.

A peine avions nous transplané sur le lieu du rendez-vous que nous fûmes assaillis par des mangemorts.


	64. James: A comme arrogant

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **James

**A**

**A**rrogant, cette petite pimbêche ose me dire à moi que je suis arrogant et elle ose défendre ce crétin d'apprenti mage noir de Rogue. Mais que peut-elle bien lui trouver à ce fond de chaudron graisseux.

Mais dieu qu'elle est jolie, surtout quand ses yeux émeraudes me fusillent sur place, même quand elle me gifle je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir bien longtemps.

Elle est vive, intelligente, courageuse mais impulsive et à aussi le sens de l'humour quand elle abandonne enfin son masque de sainte-nitouche et d'élève parfaite. Oh comme je t'aime ma Lily jolie !


	65. James: M comme Maraudeurs

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **James

**M**

**M**araudeurs, nous sommes quatre à avoir conclut un pacte de sang. Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver. Quatre amis, quatre garçons ayant l'avenir devant eux, un avenir que nous espérions pleins de promesses.

Quatre inventeurs d'une carte extraordinaire, investigateurs de maintes farces qui nous valurent nombres d'heures de retenues.

Un rat, un cerf, un chien et un loup-garou que rien au départ ne destinaient à devenir amis pourtant inséparables par la suite.

Pourtant aujourd'hui en pleine tourmente, traqué par Voldemort je doute l'un de mes trois comparses ne serait-il un traitre.


	66. James: E comme épouvantard

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **James

**E**

**E**pouvantard, oui c'est cela tout ceci n'est pas réelle je suis juste confronté à un épouvantard.

« Idiot » me morigénai je, les épouvantards se trouvent dans des endroits clos pas en pleine campagne.

« Tiens, tiens, Potter et Black, aboya un de mangemorts, nous n'attendions qu'un simple petit voleur et on trouve deux Aurors »

Sirius et moi nous mîmes dos à dos et engagèrent le combat. Celui-ci fut enragé et dieu merci nous eûmes bientôt du renfort.

Les mangemorts furent mis en déroute au petit matin et ma Lily devait déjà être en train de se préparer pour notre mariage

**Note** : dernier drabble sur le mariage des Potter ou plutôt sur la cause du fameux retard de James.


	67. James: S comme Sirius

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **James

**S**

**S**irius, mon ami, mon comparse et confident, notre première rencontre restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire. J'ignorais alors que tu deviendrais le frère dont je rêvai et que mes parents ne pouvaient me donner.

Patmol, sans toi ma scolarité à Poudlard aurait été un calvaire puisque je n'aurais eu personne avec qui partager ces farces qui nous rapportèrent si souvent des retenues. Remus et Peter sont de très bons amis et ils participèrent à bons nombres de nos mauvais coup mais jamais ils ne représenteront ce que toi tu es à mes yeux. Car si Lily est mon âme sœur toi tu es la moitié de mon cœur.

**Note :** Voilà les drabbles reprendront après les fêtes. Joyeux Noël à tous et à bientôt. bises


	68. Severus: S comme Serpentard

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Severus

**S**

****

**S**erpentard, pour moi c'était une évidence, je ne pouvais être dans aucune des autres maisons que chez les verts et argents.

Même si ma mère avait épousé ce stupide moldu de Tobias Rogue je descendais par son biais d'une longue lignée de sang-purs issus de cette maison et j'espérais que tous les Serpentard ignoreraient que je fus un sang-mêlé. Je haïssais les moldus enfin presque tous et j'avais honte de cette ascendance que je m'évertuai à cacher.

Mon seul regret fut que Lily Evans n'y fut pas envoyée, le choixpeau l'ayant réparti avec ce crétin de James Potter à Gryffondor.


	69. Severus: E comme Eileen

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Severus

**E**

**E**ileen, prénom à la si douce sonorité. C'était celui de ma mère et bien que sa principale qualité ne fût la douceur et qu'elle ne fut pas une mère particulièrement aimante, elle prit toujours mon parti contre mon moldu de père.

Je ne compris jamais pourquoi elle, si brillante sorcière resta avec son alcoolique de mari moldu. Leurs disputes étaient légions et ma mère bien qu'elle reçut maintes fois des coups ne se défendait que lorsque mon père s'en prenait à moi.

Bien qu'elle ne me le montrât jamais je pense qu'elle fut pourtant fière de moi.


	70. Severus: V comme Voldemort

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Severus

**V**

**V**oldemort me recruta pour grossir les rangs de ses mangemorts avant que je ne quitte Poudlard. Je ne reçus cependant sa marque qu'après mes aspics et après avoir prouvé mon allégeance.

Lily m'ayant rejeté, mon seul but était de servir le seigneur des ténèbres et ainsi acquérir un certain pouvoir.

Cela aurait pu en être ainsi si une certaine prophétie ne s'en était pas mêlée et si Voldemort n'avait pas tué ma Lily.

Je n'ai pas su la protéger.

**Note **: désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier mais j'étais en déplacement et j'avais oublié ma clé usb.


	71. Severus: E comme Espion

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poêmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Severus

**E**

**E**spion, je devins celui de Dumbledore quand le Seigneur des ténèbres suite à une prophétie entendue aux trois balais que je m'étais empressé de lui répéter, décida de tuer les Potter dont ma précieuse et douce Lily.

Pour éviter qu'il n'y parvienne, j'étais prêt à tout. J'aurais donné ma vie pour elle et je contactai Dumbledore pour qu'il assure leur protection Et si après sa mort et le retour de Voldemort je repris mon rôle d'espion, ce fut pour que l'infime partie d'elle qui résidait dans son fils ne disparut pas à son tour.


	72. Severus: R comme Rogue

**Titre :** Prénoms en folie

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **:Vous connaissez tous les acrostiches: ces poèmes dont la première lettre de chaque strophes compose verticalement un autre mot. Je vous propose d'écrire des drabbles avec les prénoms des personnages de J.K Rowling sous forme d'acrostiche sans qu'il y ait forcément le côté poétique.

**Drabbles : **Severus

**R**

**R**ogue, Tobias Rogue tel fut le nom de mon moldu de père. Il n'eut pour moi que du mépris. En vérité il méprisait tout ce qui avait trait à la magie et quand il apprit après ma naissance que ma mère était une sorcière, il se mit à boire de plus en plus et plus il s'enivrait plus il devenait violent.

Quand j'eus cinq ans les brimades qu'il réservait à ma mère me furent octroyées presque systématiquement. Ce fut à cette époque que ma mère commença à se rebeller et plus elle essayait de me protéger plus mon père sévissait à mon encontre.

Heureusement j'avais Lily Evans comme amie et mes livres de sorcellerie caché dans un coin de ma chambre.


End file.
